Devil in the details
by passivefunction
Summary: It all starts with a conflict between two brothers and they find themselves tangled up in the mess of their relationship, eventually drawing in more and more people. NorxIce, Incest, highschool AU. !UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A tightly clenched fist colliding with a delicate jaw, a sickening crack filling the air was the kind of atmosphere in the dorm room of two usually friendly brothers. The punched boy fell back on his bed, eyes widening in shock and surprise clearly visible there for a split second. Although the surprise was quickly replaced with a faint hint of anger.

''Alright. I was asking for it, but there was no need to go that far, was there?''

He asked quietly, slowly pushing himself back up in a sitting position. The white haired boy flinched as his brother looked up at him. Iceland's hands were now pressed against his chest as he took a step back, away from the devilry he had just committed. Guilt was already taking his thoughts over as he saw Norway caressing the bruise that was slowly forming on his pale skin.

''Don't complain when you get what you ask for then, might get more than bargained for.'' Iceland muttered trough slightly gritted teeth, looking away from his brother. It was really unlikely from him to do and say such a thing, even if he wasn't the type to apologize. It was hard to make him angry in the first place, even harder to make him express it. So in this case, even if Iceland would apologize, that apology would bring no gratification to Norway as it would be laced with sarcasm through and through.

Norway only arched his eyebrow questioningly, letting the hand that was still against his cheek now drop down on his lap. Lips parted slightly, but the answer seemed to be stuck in his throat and was never vocalized in the end. The older of the two only shook his head lightly, lip forming a thin line this time.

''As you wish.'' Iceland gave a shrug and turned around to leave the room. his hand was already on the door knob, ready to turn it, when he tilted his head to the side slightly to look at his brother again. ''I'll arrange the change of rooms, but I'd suggest you to go down to Gilbert's office for ice.'' And with that he pressed the doorknob down and stepped out of the room he shared with his brother, but was sure of that it would be put to the past now. Iceland bit his tongue not to let any more remarks escape him and shut the door a little harder than intended.

With that Norway was left alone and could let out his own frustration out of the constraints of his common sense. His fist connecting with the pillow, subtle hands gripping it and eventually sending the pillow to the ground. The boy had to contain himself carefully to suppress the urge to cast off the rest of the bedding too. Instead he stood up and went over to the bathroom, kicking the unlucky pillow on his way, sending it to the opposite side of the room.

Standing in front of the mirror he carefully inspected the damage done. Norway had to admit that Iceland had put in quite the amount of force in the punch. The skin on the left side of his jaw was starting to swell up slightly. For now the only colour gracing his pale face was red, but Norway was sure of that it eventually would swell up even more and turn from shades of red to purple and even blue. All that thanks to his little brother. The blonde let out a sigh and decided to follow the advice of the same person that had done this damage, and go to Gilbert and see what could be done.

Mostly he just wanted to get out of the now empty room. Besides the pillow which was now under his desk, everything was in it's place and if anyone happened to pop up here, they wouldn't be able to tell that an argument had just happened here, so Norway left it as it was and slipped into the empty hallway.

It was rather early for a Saturday morning and most people were probably still sleeping peacefully at the blissful time of 11 o'clock. And yet it was a work day for the school's nurse - Gilbert Beilschmidt. Norway wasn't really fond of the idea of seeing that young man so early in the morning since listening to his constant blabbering would probably bring his mood down even more.

But the petite blonde gathered the remains of his endurance and made his way towards the medical wing. At least it wasn't too far from the dorm wing of the school. He hoped that Iceland had went the opposite way and wouldn't happen to be anywhere near the nurse office to torment him with stares and snappy remarks. Even if the other really wouldn't do that, it was easy for Norway to imagine it after this eventful morning.

Luckily he didn't meet his younger brother on the way, even if a tiny part of him kind of wished to, just so they could sort things out. Even if Norway doubted that Iceland would really bother to go all the way and move to another room. But then again they were brothers and Iceland was probably just as unpredictable as himself.

Brooding with thoughts all the way he found himself in front of the nurse office, with no choice left other than to knock. Without waiting for an answer the boy made his way inside. Being met with the sight of Gilbert soundly sleeping in his chair, head resting on top his folded arms that were placed neatly on a pile of papers, all that Norway could do was let out a sigh. What did he expect after all? It was Saturday today, a work day for Gilbert. And that didn't change the fact that yesterday had been Friday and the senior students had probably thrown a party with Gilbert invited.

Norway made his way towards the sleeping figure, wincing at the fact that the silver-white hair reminded him of his brother. ''Is this how you work?'' The teen snarled, pushing against Gilbert's shoulder. All he got in the place of a response was a louder snore though. Eyebrows furrowing he poked the nurse's shoulder again, not in the gentlest of manners. When neither did that give any results, the blonde couldn't help but wonder about that if there even was any use in waking the man up. Maybe his hangover was so bad he wasn't competent at taking care of his patients?

Hopefully not, plus in this case it was just a bruise that had to be taken care of. So with another shake Norway managed to wake the man up. Gilbert almost slid off the table and his chair, a loud groan slipping past his lips as he looked up at the intruder.

''What do you want?'' Came a hoarse voice, accompanied with a red-eyed glare. Judging from Gilbert's voice and stance, it really had been as bad as Norway had thought with the yesterday's activities.

''I'd just like you to act adequately.'' The blonde snorted, sitting down on the little sofa that was placed opposite to Gilbert's desk. ''And you stink, at least pop a chewing gum.'' He added, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he resisted the urge to let a smirk grace his lips. In this case Gilbert wasn't in the luckiest of positions as he had a hangover, was just rudely woken up and had a certain sophomore dumping his wrath upon the poor school's nurse.

What the other had said was indeed true so all Gilbert did was huff ''Shut it, kiddo,'' but it didn't exactly sound as strict as he had wanted to. His weary eyes scanned the image of the boy in front of him. Didn't look like he was about to throw up, no shaky legs or bleeding noses... Ah-hah! Norway's facial expression, which clearly expressed the displeasure he was feeling now, could be explained with the forming bruise on the left side of his jaw and cheek.

Gilbert stood up, grabbing the white frock that he was supposed to be wearing during his working hours, and put it on. It was a bit wrinkled as Gilbert had previously been sitting on it, but he could take care of that later.

''Either way, tell me who treated you to that fancy bruise and cry on my awesome shoulder.'' Gilbert grinned while making his way to the adjacent room to fetch himself a glass of water for the hoarse throat and a painkiller for the headache. ''Got into a fight with your girlfriend? Boyfriend?'' He arched an eyebrow while pouring himself a glass of water.

''Neither. And it's none of your business in the first place. I got punched and it hurts. My jaw also clicked awkwardly.'' Norway explained, shrugging his shoulders. Crying on Gilbert's shoulder was certainly the last of things that he was planning to do in any kind of circumstances.

After a minute or so and a few painkillers Gilbert had returned with a pack of ice in his hands. He handed it over to the boy and sat down on the border of his desk. ''Well, think about it, maybe you deserved it with that attitude of yours.'' The nurse winked, that annoying smirk still on his lips.

Norway decided to keep his mouth shut this time as he pressed the pack of ice against the bruised side of his face. It was cool and the boy let out a relieved sigh.

''Take it off now, let me take a look.'' Gilbert instructed and stood up properly again, leaning closer to the boy as the bruise was revealed yet again. Gilbert ran his fingers along the other's jaw, feeling if anything was out of place there. ''Any problems moving your jaw?'' He asked and Norway shook his head in response.

After a bit Gilbert straightened up properly again, resting his hands on his hips. ''Well, doesn't seem like it would be disjointed. The swelling's only on one side too so I'll just put a gel on it and you'll be free to go, feeling much better as you will be cured by the awesome doctor Gilbert!''

If the other's ego would get any bigger, Norway was sure of that he'd dislocate Gilbert's jaw in a few seconds. But before he could voice his threats, the nurse had made his way back to the adjacent room, probably to get the gel for Norway, so he just pressed the ice pack back against his cheek till the man came back, holding a white tube.

Norway pulled the pack of ice away again and let Gilbert put generous amounts the gel on the side of his face. It was cold and after a bit there was a slight tingling feeling. ''This should do. If it still hurts a lot after a while or the pain increases, or in the worst case - if you have problems moving your jaw and the right side of it swells up too then rush to me and I'll cure you. If you want you can come back later today and I'll put on more of this on that pretty face of yours.'' Gilbert waved the gel in his hand and grinned widely. Obviously a certain someone felt like he had just saved someone from a slow, painful death.

Norway just gave a nod and stood up slowly, ready to make his way back to his room or maybe try to find Iceland, but the sound of Gilbert's voice made him stop this time.

''Also, try not to anger your brother again, as I see he has quite the right hook here.'' The man laughed as he screwed the cap back on the tube of the gel.

Norway's eyes widened as he looked back at the other man. ''How do you-'' He already started to question Gilbert when he was rudely cut off.

''He's probably the only person that could get away with hitting you without getting beat up himself and without you continuing the fight and turning it into me having a shitload of stitching up work to do.'' This time Gilbert's answer covered it pretty well. And it was true. Although Norway had gotten into a very very few fights over the years that he had spent here, most of the time his opponents ended up in a state much worse than himself. Mostly people just found the quiet boy slightly intimidating and wouldn't invade his personal space.

''And now get out, you're getting your geek germs on my awesome aura!'' Gilbert shoo-ed him off and Norway left without saying a word, deciding to just go back to his room without trying to find Iceland.

------

A/N: My first proper hetalia fic that gets posted somewhere! Hoorraay. There's a lot of schoolfics floating around so I figured that there needs to be a nordic one.  
Neither Norway or Iceland have human names yet. I thought of using random names that would seem fitting, but I just couldn't put a face to a name that isn't the official one. Have any suggestions? Or should I stick to 'Norway' and 'Iceland' till the official ones are out?

Also the title 'Devil in the details' is from a placebo song, I take no credit for that. Couldn't come up with anything original so that will have to do for now.

English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes - please point them out. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Iceland had stormed out of the room, his anger had calmed down almost immediately. For the most part it was just Norway's face and the tone of his voice that had annoyed him in this case. His lack of reaction and opinion that sometimes was almost inadequate. Certainly inadequate in this situation. In Iceland's opinion this kind of demeanour was ridiculous although he wasn't much better.

Then again he was used to it. He had lived with Norway ever since he could remember himself. His brother was always the calm, collected one. Dispassionate, even. Iceland was the one that managed to get into trouble even if he didn't socialize that much. And yet he managed to befriend not the most authoritative people, so trouble had a way of finding him. Plus he was more ''hot-blooded'' out of the two under his own calm demeanour.

This time Norway had went too far with his ignorance. Iceland pressed his hands against his closed eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. No. He had to exclude the memory of what happened this morning out of his mind completely. He had to lock it down, find a distraction and deal with it when he could, which wouldn't happen anytime soon. Either that or Norway would have to deal with a few other bruises and if he got extra lucky - a broken bone or two.

Purple and red lights flashed in front of his eyes from pressing too hard against the closed lids so he quickly pulled his hands away, letting them fall against his sides. Iceland hadn't noticed it but he was still shaking slightly. He was also still walking and probably if he wouldn't have opened his eyes right now then the nearest wall would have greeted his forehead. And there certainly was no need for that; he already had enough of a headache.

''Are you stoned or what? Walking around like that, you should be glad that no one else is around,'' came a loud laugh from behind him and Iceland turned around quickly to see who it was. His suspicion turned out to be right and there indeed was Denmark in all his glory, walking towards him, that huge grin plastered on his face, threatening to split it in two. The tall teen was slightly out of breath and probably had ran to catch up with Iceland so quickly, as he was on the far end of the hallway and hadn't seen Denmark anywhere near when getting out of his room.

Iceland raised an eyebrow when he didn't see anyone else with the older boy. Usually he was with Berwald or a few others whose names Iceland never bothered to memorize. Berwald was an okay guy and probably with the most amount of common sense in that little group. It was weird to see Denmark strolling around alone, especially this early in the morning. Although it was early only for the most part, to Iceland it was already near midday.

''Aren't you supposed to be whining about your hangover to Berwald now? Usually you don't come to bother others without your little fan club behind you.'' The boy sneered, to his own surprise, and Denmark looked a bit taken aback by that response coming from Iceland of all people. Usually the quiet boy would keep his mouth shut and let it be. Exactly that was how he had managed to befriend Denmark and some others. At first Denmark had picked on him for being so quiet and shy (plus Norway had told him to deal with it himself, another reason why he should've punched his brother a few years earlier already), but all Denmark had gotten in response from the boy was ignorance. After Denmark had tried to talk to him like a human being, probably just because he didn't want to be on bad terms with Norway's brother after all, there was this kind of harmony slowly forming between them. And here they were now.

''Oh man, don't scare me like that! I thought that you and Norge had done some weird twin-swap thing at first.'' The taller boy laughed again and slammed his hand down on Iceland's shoulder in a rather harsh manner. ''But you two aren't even twins.'' Denmark added as he saw that the younger male was already about to protest. He wasn't that stupid, really.

Iceland found he was being drawn into some kind of a one armed hug before the older teen released him without giving Iceland a chance to return the gesture. Just to be polite of course. ''Now tell me, what has gotten into you.'' It sounded more like an order than a question, but Iceland was already used to that when it came to Denmark who wasn't the best with such terms as 'respecting personal space' or 'manners'.

The white haired boy shrugged, thinking of just how to present the situation without it sounding too bad and revealing too much. If he'd say that he hit Norway and got into an argument with him then Denmark would nag on him until Iceland would tell why. Well, he wouldn't say exactly why or say the truth, but the nagging would still make his life worse. And if he could delay that then he wasn't about to cry on the other's shoulder. Although on the other hand, he still could make a use out of Denmark.

''You get your black days too, so don't ask me why. But do you know anyone who'd like to trade roommates with me?'' Short and straight to the point. Maybe the boy just didn't talk much because he wasn't the type to beat around the bush. Another thing that Denmark seemed to be fond of, actually.

Thankfully, Denmark wasn't in the mood to make the other's life more miserable. ''Have you finally decided to leave the safe side of your brother? It's about time, my friend!'' The grin was back on his face, but Iceland had to admit that it was a warm one, not the smug, slightly contemptuous one that other people got to see most of the time. He was also extremely glad that the older boy saved Iceland's time and now he didn't have to make anything up. He was no good at lying anyways and he could let Norway himself explain the bruise on his cheek.

''You've nailed it this time. It would take me ages to actually do it officially. And since you know almost everyone here...'' The younger teen trailed off and gave a short shrug, looking up at Denmark who seemed to be lost in own thoughts.

''Actually I think I do know someone. At least one of them would be more than glad to get a new roommate and a vacation from his old one.'' A thankful smile made its way to Iceland's own lips as he heard that. Now he really was glad that he had decided to ask the other about it right away without waiting. If he had waited and went through all the official, proper room change hassle then he probably would've changed his mind halfway.

''I believe both of them are in their room, maybe not too fresh since yesterday's party was pretty... lethal. Want to go there now and see what we can do?'' Denmark asked, but it looked like he had already understood the unspoken approving answer and flipped around to drag Iceland back to the dormitory wing.

''I was there yesterday too and both of them seemed to have a fight during the party again, knocked over a few bottles of beer on the way! Such good stuff wasted like that.'' The expression on Denmark's face, that clearly spoke of remorse (for not drinking that alcohol before it got spilled and saving it), was pretty ridiculous in Iceland's opinion, but since the older teen was doing him a favour now, he decided to keep his opinion on the other's drinking habits to himself.

''Some of them clearly don't know how to hold their liquor! Completely drunk and of course with the after-effect coming soon enough. No matter how many times I tell people that they're cleaning it up themselves if they throw up on the carpet.'' There indeed were some rumours floating around the whole school that Denmark could drink all the alcohol that every student here had together and not get sick afterwards. And out of all the rumours that surrounded around the boy, this one was true. A little exaggerated of course, but Iceland himself had probably happened to be one of the very few unlucky people that had seen Denmark get a hangover which he'd express physically. The one with Berwald involved. Never anger that man or he'll spice up your drink to hell and back. Not a pretty sight and the boy had to shake those memories away; concentrating on the said party monster's constant rambling again.

''Are you even listening, Ice? You're zoning out way too much!'' Denmark sighed, a false offended pout on his lips for a split second and Iceland could only offer an apologetic smile. ''I had gotten on the best part where I was there with that drop dead gorgeous girl who was seriously hitting on me... but we're here and I'll tell you that story later.'' And finishing his story with that, Denmark sounded slightly disappointed. Well, in his mind all the boys in this school needed his education of how to become a real man by drinking and messing around with the opposite sex in the most vulgar manners. Somehow Iceland felt a tiny bit relieved that they were here now and Denmark had no other choice than to end his story here.

He hadn't really wandered to this end of the dormitory wing and was pretty sure that the residents of this room had no idea who he was. ''Are you sure they'll be ok with that?'' He asked on an impulse, staring at the door in front of them. Iceland had to resist the bad habit of chewing on his lower lip as he felt the knot of nervousness rise up to his chest from the pit of his stomach, making his heart speed up a little. He couldn't help it. This wasn't like walking in and asking for someone to lend you a pencil after all. Plus they could demand an explanation on this whole situation which results in them swapping roommates.

''At least one of them. The other... well, I suggest Norway can deal with him.'' Another laugh came from Denmark and he threw the door open, without knocking. Denmark almost never bothered to knock and after learning that, and after living through the period when the said unmannered man used to visit Norway very often, Iceland had stopped walking around his room wearing only underwear and got dressed while he was in the bathroom now. Apparently Denmark didn't visit these two often enough for them to learn that.

''D-Denmark, are you sure this is the right room?'' The white haired boy whispered, looking slightly disturbed. He was sure that the man who came into their view didn't know him, but Iceland had heard of him. Heard just enough to take a step back. A whole step back was all he could take before Denmark nodded enthusiastically and pulled the younger boy forwards into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

-------------

A/N: Huge thanks to Corvy for finding the time to beta-read this chapter for me! C:

It's a little shorter than planned at first, but I decided to post it as it is. I promise that the next one will be better~

If you have any kind of feed back/suggestions/comments: feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly enough all of them were okay with changing rooms and after a half hour or so, Iceland was already on his way to his now former dorm room to collect those few things he needed. Those were mainly clothes, maybe a few sketchbooks, school things. He wasn't the type to hold a lot of little non-essential things that only took up a lot of space. Denmark had still tagged along, believing that he should help the younger of the two brothers, saying that those twigs of legs wouldn't be able to hold any more than a few kilograms more than Iceland's own weight.

He was even gladder that the packing up wouldn't take much time when he saw Norway in the room. Needless to say, Iceland had hoped that the other would have wandered off somewhere and he would have the room all to himself for a bit. The older boy was sleeping soundly, still with his shoes and day clothes on.

Iceland let out a sigh and shook his head, trying to get out of his head how unusual this was. Well, it was unusual for them to fight in the first place. Norway almost never slept during the daytime; he thought it was a waste of time. And he hated wrinkled clothes (this was a point on which Iceland would get nagged at again and again during the mornings).

It took him only about 15 minutes to get all of his stuff together and, since Denmark had tagged along, he might as well make some use out of that moron, so Iceland made the other carry almost all of his things. Although it was quite remarkable that Denmark had managed to keep his mouth shut for the entirety of those 15 minutes, he didn't even do anything stupid like trying to wake up Norge and have a friendly chit-chat with him.

Iceland's thoughts kept going back to how Norway would cope with his new roommate. Actually he was pretty okay when you got to know him and most people even liked him. Iceland wasn't in that group of people though as he couldn't stand ostentatious people like that. He talked way too much, ignored peoples personal space even more than Denmark, and that says something. He certainly was glad that Norway would get to live with him instead of Iceland. He was completely okay with his soon to be roommate, maybe he was a bit noisy, but other than that he was just fine.

The white haired boy shut the door behind himself as quietly as possible, feeling a tiny bit guilty for not even throwing a blanket on his brother. But going back was not an option.

- - - - - - -

''Oh god, look at yourself, such a mess you are! Get up you lazy boy!''

A melodic voice with a hint of amusement and a rather heavy accent reached Norway's ears. Without opening his eyes the boy groaned and turned around to face the wall. Iceland shouldn't speak to him like that and he made a mental remark to scold his brother for that later. His still hazy mind didn't register that Iceland did not by any means have an accent. Especially not a French one.

''Is that a sign you want me to go over there and wake you up? Manners, please, I'd like to meet my new roommate properly!''

New roommate? Norway was starting to feel more awake by each second that passed and by the time a hand landed on his shoulder he was wide awake and jumped up into a sitting position, turning around to face the intruder. That wasn't Iceland. That was Francis Bonnefoy.

''What's with that look on your face, mon ami?'' The older boy laughed at the other, who looked beyond shocked, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. ''Is my beauty that shocking?''

Had Iceland really been that serious? Wasn't his brother satisfied enough with punching Norway and storming off? Norway thought Iceland would just let it settle down and get over their argument. But it looked like the other had gone much further than Norway had expected.

Shaking the hand off his shoulder the teen sat up properly and ran his hand along his still hurting jaw. Francis raised an eyebrow curiously but decided not to question it. He had enough time to find out anyways and he was sure that eventually Norway would let the cat out of the bag.

The taller blonde had already returned to his own bed, about to continue unpacking his things when Norway's voice filled the room.

''What's the number of the room in which you previously lived and who was your roommate?''

''It was number 205 I believe and my roommate was Arthur Kirkland.'' Francis replied, tilting his head to look at the other who was now making his way towards the door and was out of the room before Francis could question his actions.

- - - - - - -

Iceland had finished unpacking a while ago and was now just resting on his new bed, eyes closed. He didn't feel like sleeping as it was only around midday, but today had been tiring from that very morning. A few people had already come in looking for Francis and that had put Arthur in a pretty bad mood. By now he was considering making a sign which would say ''Francis Bonnefoy does not live here anymore! Stop bothering me or I'll nail your head to the door as a warning for others.'' and pasting it to the door of their room.

Denmark decided to stay for a while and was now chatting away enthusiastically with Arthur who, surprisingly enough seemed to enjoy the other's company. That was left as a mystery to Iceland who was already starting to doze off against his own will.

He faintly heard the sound of the door opening and Arthur's voice ceased at first. ''Francis doesn't live here anymore!'' Arthur said as he looked up at the boy. Denmark was too busy opening up another bottle of beer to notice the other so he kept quiet, assuming that it was just someone who was looking for the former resident of this room.

''I'm here for my brother, not Francis.'' Norway said and looked around the room, quickly spotting the younger male stretched out on the bed. Denmark just shrugged, guessing that Iceland must've left a note behind or something like that, although something in Norway's appearance and voice seemed off.

As soon as Iceland heard Norway's voice, he felt like someone had dumped a bucket of water on his head and all of his previous sleepiness disappeared. He opened his eyes and sat up properly in the bed besides which his brother now stood. He had expected to meet Norway tomorrow or maybe even Monday. Not by any means today, not with Denmark and Arthur in the same room.

Iceland had to admit that he had done a pretty good job this morning and now the taller male's cheek was colouring purple and he felt no guilt over that, only his knuckles itching and a voice in the back of his head telling him to aim for the other's stomach or groin the next time which might happen soon. Very soon if Norway kept that look on his face. This time only Iceland had a reason to get angry, not Norway. His brother had nothing to whine about here.

''What do you think you're doing, changing rooms? All you will get is attention and this has to stay between us. What you re doing now will solve nothing.'' Norway stated, using the best of his scolding looks he had, arms crossed across his chest and eyes attempting to burn a hole in Iceland's head.

''What are you talking about, Norge? We agreed to it this morning that I'm going to switch rooms with Francis because I need to socialize more with other people instead of just talking to you. I'm old enough.'' The younger of the two brothers said, shrugging. No matter how bad a part of him wanted to continue arguing with Norway so eventually he could dump all of his resentment on the other, right now his common sense would not allow him to do such a thing. He would jump out of the window right now if Denmark found out the real reason why he had changed rooms. That indeed had to stay between him and Norge. Plus he could clearly see that both Arthur and Denmark were listening, even the half opened bottle of beer was left on the table with no one paying attention to it.

Norway's eyes narrowed and his hand wrapped around Iceland's upper arm in an iron grip, attempting to pull him up. ''I think you should come outside with me and rethink your decision, dear brother. I'm sure I have enough argumentation that will make you change your mind.'' Norway said as casually as he could while Iceland was attempting to pry the other's fingers away from his upper arm even if Norway was succeeding pretty well at dragging the younger boy out of the bed.

''I doubt that, we both strongly agreed on the same decision.'' Iceland shook his head, almost tripping over the blanket that was pulled down along with him. He had to grit his teeth tightly both from annoyance and pain now since Norway's grip was only tightening.

The look on Norway's face was slowly darkening, the tone of his voice also dropping lower. ''Is this how you plan on handling things? It's a situation that we both have to fix and you can't just run away and leave it all to me.'' Norway's voice was now only a tiny bit louder than a whisper.

''No, I can, because it's your fault and not mine, you have to fix that and for once you won't have your little brother upon which you can dump your wrath and what not!'' Opposite from Norway's voice, Iceland's was getting louder and a pitch higher as he was starting to tremble slightly from trying to contain the anger that was bubbling up inside of him. Related to the subject of their conflict and some reasons were not, it was all coming up now and making his blood boil for the second time today already.

Denmark found himself carefully listening to the conversation just a few steps away from them. Something seemed really off with this, but knowing that those two could be odd in general, especially when together, Denmark would let it drop for now. If it doesn't get too bad it was okay.

He looked over at Arthur to see his classmate looking at him with a questioning look on his face. ''Do they always act like that around each other?'' The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. Denmark just shook his head, for once looking rather serious. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Norway's voice interrupted him, sounding unnaturally loud for the quiet boy.

''Are you even thinking with your head, Iceland!?'' Apparently both Arthur and he had missed a part of the conversation. Now Norway was poking his younger brother in the chest with a pointy fingernail while his other hand was still gripping tightly on Iceland's upper arm while the younger of the two was trying his best to get away from the other.

''You're still just a kid, just an egoistic brat who can't think straight!'' Norway hissed at the other and somehow this whole situation strangely resembled exactly what had happened this morning, just now their roles were switched around.

Norway had lifted his hand up and it was gripping his brother's hair tightly to pull his head back as the older of the two said something about 'look at me properly when saying such a thing', but Denmark didn't really hear it properly as he stood up and made his way towards the two. Judging from Iceland's clenched fists and facial expression, he wasn't about to just stand there and do nothing for any longer either.

''That's enough, Norge.'' Denmark said, pulling the boy away from Iceland and he had to admit that it didn't come that easily. ''I think it's time for you to go.'' He said in a voice that left no space for arguments when he saw Norway already open his mouth to probably say that it was just between him and his brother. ''You're going too far and I don't want to see you and your brother ripping each other's heads off here so Arthur will be left to furbish the blood off of the walls afterwards.''

For a moment all that could be heard was Iceland's desultory breathing. When Norway didn't move an inch or show any other sign that he had heard what Denmark had just said, the older boy spoke up again. ''This isn't your room and I think I can speak in the place of these two roommates and say that they don't want to see you here right now.''

''I suggest you ditch that unscrupulous habit of interfering with other people's business. Or else the door will hit your ass on the way out.'' Denmark couldn't help but be surprised at that how calm Norway managed to sound. He let go of the blonde and stepped back, nodding his head towards the door and this time Norway didn't linger for any longer. Arthur was thankful that the older of the two brothers didn't slam the door as he went outside, because judging from the look on his face, he sure did want to do that.

As soon as Norway shut the door behind himself, Denmark turned around to look at Iceland. ''And what has gotten into you? Whatever is going on here, you know that I am on Norway's side here. Maybe you should go back to living in the same room with him if that's the matter here.'' Somehow Denmark had a feeling that it wasn't the matter here at all. Also the room change and what just happened here were all consequences of something else.

''But I'm on Ice's side in this case, Denmark. I'm interested in that he stays here and Francis stays where he is.'' Arthur finally spoke up. He too had stood up from his chair and came a few steps closer to the two by now. To him this situation was pretty handy. He had wanted to get rid of Francis for a good while now and if Iceland going back, that meant Francis coming back too, there was no use in even questioning his opinion on this case.

Denmark didn't say anything and went back to the table to sit down and finally pay some attention to the bottle of beer he had opened before this friendly family get together. He didn't voice his thoughts this time, but he was determined to find Francis as soon as possible and tell him to keep an eye on Norway while Arthur should see if something is out of the ordinary with Iceland. Something was horribly off here and Denmark was sure of that it would get out of anyone's, especially Norway's and Iceland's hands pretty soon.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took me a while! But I typed all of this up in one day anyway. As always, huge thanks to Corvyie for beta-ing this for me!

The plot thickens! You, my dear readers, will find out every detail as soon as Denmark does! ;D And guess what will be the glorious side pairing?

My friend Tomo (~minorriots ) did illustrations of the first two chapters and gave them to me as a present on Christmas! And of course I will share those with you all, and if she draws more - you'll eventually get to see those too. C:

Edit: Since it doesn't look like loves links that much and I can't link you to the pictures directly, you can see them at my writing journal which is: 12461 . livejournal . com

And what goes for the questions/sugestions:

_''I HAS A SUGGESTION! I think that maybe you should make Nor's jaw get worse so that Iceland kind of realizes what he's done to his poor brother. Conscience and all that.'_' (anon) - That's a good one! Gilbert can be an incompetent nurse and not notice that Norge's jaw is dislocated, ahah.

_''I'm just wondering if they are blood related in this story...sometimes they change it a bit.''_ (Yume Dust) - Yep, they are blood related in this story.

Thank you for reading it and reviewing, you really make my day! C:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: GUEEESSS WHAAAAAAAAATTT? Yeah, after a 2 year hiatus, I just slapped up a chapter. My writing style has changed, my idea for this has changed slightly (it now reeks much more of **angst **and **plot**, you have been warned).

I must apologize to those who kept waiting, and I hope you're still into this fandom! Your reviews were what mostly made me man up and write this. And I can actually say I'll continue this with a clear conscience.

Let me know what you think, please! Concrit and ideas are always welcome and appreciated.

* * *

_Hushed voices behind closed doors, wide eyes peeking through the keyhole, their shimmering surprise sending crackles of electricity in his muscles, tensing him up; shocked murmurs, the sound of his own fingernails scraping against the bedsheets as his brother stepped closer with every word he was saying. Iceland had been silent for a long time, not knowing if to believe or not._

"_I can make you remember."_

_Heartbeat escalating dangerously._

"_Do it for me."_

_Soft hands against his face, startlingly cold against flushed skin before sliding into nearly white hair. Iceland felt like on the verge of hyperventilation, confused and dizzy, as he absent-mindedly registered a shiver running down his spine. How… why had they come to this. So close. He could count every eyelash and see every strand of hair._

_Ignorance was bliss, he wanted it back._

"_N-Norge, are you drunk?" Was all he could stammer out, voice barely above a whisper. The younger of the two needed an explanation and he needed it now, before his mind started reeling with crazy ideas, twisting everything with underlying passion ruling over his rational mind._

"_Please." Norge wasn't supposed to sound so desperate and gentle and… emotional. They had drifted apart three years ago, the warmth from his brother didn't belong in **now** but **then**._

_Thin lips landed on his in a slightly awkward, chaste kiss; noses bumping, entirely one-sided. Iceland smelled and nearly tasted something that was so very like Norway. Fresh, minty air, something sweet and…_

_The younger brother pulled back suddenly before he could remember fully. This was a bridge he wasn't ready to shed light upon._

_Norway was definitely sober._

Iceland opened his eyes to assure himself of the current reality he was in before cursing under his breath and rolling over to the other side, ignoring his body defying every wish of his logical self as he felt his lips tingle and face flush ever so slightly from the memory.

He tilted his head up to glance at the alarm clock. It was 4.59AM, Wednesday. It had been nearly five days since the swift room change, since the day he punched Norway. Since the day when the incident happened, that now kept replaying in his dreams every other night, jolting him up in the early morning hours, so vivid he ached all over, just to fade into a fuzzy fluttering by the time of the first lesson.

Iceland felt remains of the same anger bubble up in his chest again for a second and the boy growled into his pillow, a wave of contradicting feelings nearly suffocating him; at least Arthur was a deep sleeper, he didn't have to worry about waking him.

During these five days Iceland had quite successfully managed to avoid his older brother, hoping it would calm him, somehow make him forget the conflict, while it actually only aided his anger and the growing tension between them further.

It was already painful enough to meet Norge in hallways or during lunch, they barely spoke, their friends pissed at them since the sibling quarrel had caused both of them to act snappy and angry towards their friends, and the fact they were pretty much in the same friend circle didn't help.

At least Iceland had grown more accustomed to Arthur; you could even say he liked the boy. He was the only one who didn't pester him about making up with his brother. Probably because he was so interested in keeping the room arrangement and, Ice could only come to this conclusion in his hazy state of partly still dreaming, the English boy reminded him of Norge in some ways.

Iceland slipped back into a more peaceful slumber, already somewhat forgetting the details of the vivid dream of a flashback.

* * *

His regret of thinking that he liked Arthur was written all over his face, making Denmark laugh and land a wide hand on his shoulder, making the boy shake. "Life with Arthur catching up with you, without Norge waking you up lovingly every morning?" Denmark's voice rumbled with laughter that had an obvious ulterior motive.

Iceland had slept through the first two lessons, gotten detention and had teachers yelling at him for sleeping in class. In his opinion right now Arthur Kirkland was the second biggest prick in the whole school, first being his brother and the third – lovely Denmark.

"Don't even start." He gave the taller blond a look that he knew reminded Denmark too much of Norge (and, oh dear, he knew indeed not to fuck with Norge) to press the matter on.

Iceland plopped down at one of the tables, sipping on his milk lazily. This was more like breakfast for him, not lunch. Purely subconsciously he had been searching for his brother, scanning the cafeteria. The light eyes narrowed slightly when he spotted his sibling. He was sitting with _Francis_ of all people, and the flamboyant blond had even thrown a hand around the stoic boy's shoulders.

Norge wasn't eating anything either, just sipping on a cup of coffee, a book, whose cover Ice couldn't see properly, propped up against the table. Iceland used the chance to take in the features of his older brother that he was so used to seeing every day that they seemed so self explanatory. Now they seemed slightly alien. The straight features, fair complexion, high, ever so slightly prominent cheekbones softened by blond hair falling against the side where it wasn't tucked neatly behind his ear, thick eyelashes. Iceland swallowed uncomfortably.

There was so much distance between them. That's what made the sight so alien. He noted the school cardigan slightly slipping off of one shoulder and, with an uncomfortable pang of _something,_ Ice realized how he'd usually fix it without a second though.

His own clothes were slightly messy, a bit wrinkly from being thrown in the end of his bed. Norway would nag and–

He'd been staring. And now eyes lighter than his own were staring back at him, void of expression.

The white haired boy felt a slight flush grace his cheeks as he looked down on his carton of milk with a sudden jerk of his head. His fingers were gripping it so tightly that there were indentations in it.

"His jaw still hurts you know. It might be dislocated." Tino whispered to him, leaning in. Ice glared at the genuine concern in his friend's face. Yeah, that was exactly what he needed right now – getting caught staring _and _some more guilt to top it.

"I'm going to class." He announced quietly and got up, emptying the milk on his way out. He didn't feel his brother's eyes digging into his back as he went.

Norge let out a soft sight, expression unwavering. Why was his brother so bad at reading people? Probably because he couldn't put even his own emotions in order. But even he was out of ideas. What were they supposed to do?

Denmark could just watch everything subtly unfold. In serious situations like these, he was actually much more perceptive than most people thought. Something had to be done, another week and those two could stifle the whole cafeteria with that amount of tension.

And he had a plan. A filthy one, full of holes and imperfections, and he was about to stick his nose into something that very clearly had nothing to do with him… but a plan nonetheless. It was for the greater good, right?


End file.
